deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Batman vs Nemesis
Batman vs Nemesis Who Is Deadliest? X-Factors Experience: Batman has faced countless criminals of all types (Serial Killers, thieves, thugs, mobsters, crazy killers, I believe dirty cops too, etc) and supervillians, both powered (Clayfaces 1 (originally unsuperpowered, later gained the powers of the next four) 2, 3, Lady Clayface (can assume powers of those she mimics in form, including Superman's) and Cassius (a clay boy, a powerful mudslinger in its own right), Orca (super size and strength), Bane, Killer Croc, the Mad Monk (vampire and werewolf), Ras al'Ghul (immortal due to occasional Lazarus pit dips), Charaxes, and so on) and non powered (Riddler, Penguin, Catwoman, etc) and even superheroes (Captain America in a Crossover, Superman, etc). Vast majority of the time, Batman has come on top. Nemesis has defeated countless Cops across the world, as well as Secret Service agents (both those on air force one and the White House), prison guards, etc, and came out on top until he was bested by the DC chief of police. Though one has to be formidable and super intelligent to pull off a kidnapping of the President of the United states, overcome the security of the pentagon (both physical and cyber space), Nemesis has not been in the game for a long as Batman, and has yet to face supervillian or superhero opponents. And what respectable supervillian gets wupped by a normal human cop? Edge: Batman Physicality: Both Batman and Nemesis have peak physical capabilities. Bruce Wayne can regulary bench 1000 lbs and can lift 1000 lbs above his head, and his punching power has been described as superhuman (which, to be fair, George Forman's punches can be called "Superhuman" by any unfourtunate enough to get slugged by him. But Batman's seems to go even beyond this). Nemesis blows are powerful enough to send people's eyes flying and piercing people's necks with his fingers (though both combatants have suits that, in Batman's case for sure, and Nemesis' possibly, add to their blows). In comparing both Comics, Batman seems to be bigger and taller, more heavily built, and considering that both individuals have training and bio-feedback treatments for their muscles, it can be concluded that Batman is stronger and more powerful than Nemesis. However, due to Batman's longer career, He is at risk of developing severe pain and physical problems over time as the years progress and the fights get worse. It is not impossible, and indeed most likely, that Batman is undergoing periods of pain and continual injuries. Nemesis, however, is at his physical prime, only in the game for a few years. Edge: Nemesis Gadgets and weapons: Batman is a walking arsenal of special equipment and devices. Though not all of his contraptions are combative, his batarangs and thin yet tough ropes can both incapacitate an individual quickly. Nemesis has submachine guns, one of which at least, a unknown, custom made assault rifle, can penetrate the thick frontal windows of air force one. However, Batman is skilled at fighting and overcoming gun-toting crooks and crazies, enough so so avoid being shot and killed or crippled after over a decade or two of battles in Gotham, while Nemesis has never fought someone who has the variety of gadgets and unconventional weaponry as Batman does. Batman simply has more gadets and devices than Nemesis, and more years, skills and experience in wielding them. The Energy blade knife of Nemesis will be a problem to Batman, but othertwise Nemesis falls short. Batman wins here Edge: Batman Vehicles/armored machines: Batman here wins easily. He has the Batmobile, a good match for Nemesis armored car/ Machinegun motorcycle, but also has the Batwing, the Bat Boat, and Bat super suits that make him on par with Iron Man. Nemesis has many of his Car/cycle devices, but not enough to overcome Batman's superior devices. Edge: Batman Killer instinct: Batman is above killing opponents, even those who continually escape prison or Arkham Asylum to kill more and more people. He wont even kill the brutal serial killer Mr Zasz, who has cut marks all over him representing all the people he has killed. Nemesis, on the other hand, is a mass murderer, all but certainly killing far, far more people than Mr Zasz. He does not do this due to normal madness, but for pleasure and to have a good time, because he is after all "Rich and Bored". Nemesis represents a type of evil that Batman has perhaps never faced before Edge: Nemesis Allies: Batman has several superheroes that help him out on his nightly forays (Batgirl, Batwo man, Robin), similar heroes not fully affiliated with him (Huntress) and a trained former Robin, now named Nightwing, who is so efficient and skilled he may very well take up the mantle of the Bat when Bruce Wayne dies or retires. Nemesis has regular, yet talented criminals in his employ, and he uses them with an efficiency that would make Alexander the Great Proud. Still, they are only criminals, not supervillians of any kind. And those who gave Nemesis his training, weapons and abilities will never interfere with his activities, either to aid or hurt Nemesis. Edge: Batman Battle On top of a 30 story buidling, Batman leaps down from his extended grappling hook and scans his surroundings. He tracks the Supervillian Nemesis, a rival like no other. For the past month he has spread chaos across Gotham, from blowing up the subway stations and leveling Wayne Tower to the attempted rape of catwoman and the mass release of prisoners from Stonegate penetentiary. Robin alone has seen him, and is still breathing by tube in the hospital after a knock down drag out fight with Nemesis. The man even entered wayne manor and nearly killed Alfred. Batman is at the end of his sanity, and he fears that, for the first time in his life, he might accidentally kill Nemesis in the coming fight. As he walks around a small handyman shed, he sees Nemesis, who at the same time sees him. Nemesis smirks, knowing that the apex of his visit to Gotham is at hand. The two warriors are still for several seconds. Batman makes the first move, throwing a bat lasso onto Nemesis. Nemesis pulls out his energy knife and cut the lasso. He pulls out twin mini-uzis, but before he can aim they are both knocked out of his hands by Batarangs. Batman charges, roaring like a savage animal, enraged at the vile villain for hurting those he loves. Nemesis smiles brightly, preparing for a counter offensive. Nemesis whirls around and kicks at Batman, who dodges and punches Nemesis in the gut, sending him flying twenty feet. Nemesis coughs,shakes his head, then counters a kick by Batman and commences two Judo chops and a Karate throw. Batman lands on his feet and launches a series of Jeet Kun Do strikes, which are countered by Nemesis using Jeet Kun Do blocks. Batman lands a kick to Nemesis' face and attempts pressure point strikes, but Nemesis blocks and rams his knee into Batman's chest, breaking several ribs. Batman, grunting and ignoring the pain, lands a Karate punch to Nemesis' faces, drawing a gush of blood. He then uses an Akido move, a Kotagashi, on Nemesis' left hand, forcing the villian down. Nemesis is held for several seconds, but then kicks into the groin of Batman and jumps to his feet. He too tries to land pressure point strikes, but Batman blocks and knees him in the face, making him spill teeth. Nemesis lands left and right hooks and lifts the caped crusader above his head, aiming to throw him off the skyscraper. Batman counters, with a pressure polint tap to Nemesis' wrists and landing on his feet behind him. Nemesis applies pressure points to his wrists to counter what Batman did, but right after Batman lands a powerful kidney punch, sending the supervillian reeling and screaming. For hours and hours the battle on the roof continues, man against man, hand to hand, Karate kick to Judo strike, boxing combo to Akido bone breaking. Both men are bloodied, battered, their capes and costumes torn to shreds. Batman takes the worst of it, though their blows have been equally distributed, for the wear and tear on his body, after nearly 2 decades of being Batman, take their toll on him in the fight. Hi stamina is still good, but Nemesis has more, and while Batman's movements are slightly slower, Nemesis' are still as fast as when the fight started. He knows he will go down soon if he does not finish him off. Nemesis, smiling leaps for a final attack, hoping to ram his knee into Batman's face, caving it in. Batman counters with a mighty uppercut tht sends Nemesis flipping in mid air. Before he falls Batman lands a roundhouse kick to Nemesis' face, nearly knocking him out. Batman lands onto Nemesis when he falls, turns him over, and preforms a Boston Crab, breaking Nemesis' back. Turning Nemesis over, he pummels the Supervillian in the face, until his jaw is shattered. "Go ahead," Nemesis manages to say, barely able to stay conscious. Batman raises his right hand, tenses up, screams, then lowers his hand, refusing to kill. "Not this time, Chum!" Batman says. Nemesis smiles, yet unable to continue the fight. Batman stands above him, looking skyward, as a lightning bolt behind him flashes. Winner: Batman! Category:Blog posts